Ascendance
by Eriond
Summary: The holders of the millenium items travel to a new realm, with infinite possibilites.


(A/N: I only had got about the time Ishizu got onto the Kaiba Corp. Blimp when I started writing this, so I don't know about all the stuff that's GOING to happen, so I sort took them out of the Battle City and placed them in here. I don't care if Ishizu died or if something else like the trading of millennium items happened, I'm just telling it from what I know :-))  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any characters associated with it) (This is my first fic, even though it was published later then my last few, this was written first.)  
  
I  
  
The Gathering  
  
The Egyptian walked into a large arena of some sort. Unsure of himself he stepped into one of the 7 circles that were placed atop the platform. He sighed and hesitated, as if not knowing what he was about to do. A golden key hung from his neck and a pair of golden scales lay upon his back.  
  
"I summon the seven, to this place." he chanted while intricatly weaving his arms in a complex pattern around himself with the key.  
  
Bright light flared about the room, a mix of white, green, red, purple, blue, brown and gold. Inside four other circles appeared a figure. Each had some sort of golden talisman about him. However, two of the circles stood empty. As the light died down, one could observe a glowing nimbus about each of them, each glowing a different color. However, there were three figures that had two different airs about them. The summoner, had a brown/white nimbus and two almost identical silver-haired young men who had red/blue auras about them.  
  
"Why have you brought up here, guardian? Why have we been summoned?" asked the figure who was surrounded in a purplish aura.  
  
"This is a period of great unrest in the shadow world. Never have the energies been so strong. Soon, I believe they will overwhelm the talismans and enter the world once again. If this happens, humanity as we know it, will cease to exist." replied the summoner.  
  
"Yes, I believe we have all noticed a change in our powers. They have become stronger. However I fear I am losing my grip over mine."  
  
The speaker was a young man, of average height with a commanding air about him. The strangest thing however, was not his golden glow, nor the golden pyramid hanging upside-down from around his neck. It was his hair. It stood up in all directions, spiked and was three different colors. The most curious thing however, was the young boy, who looked to be about nine, who was standing next to him, who also had the exact same hair style.  
  
"There must be a change if humanity is to survive. We must isolate ourselves, through use of shadow magic itself, to bar our way from the mortal realm." the summoner continued, "We must use the items we bear to banish ourselves from this plane to the---"  
  
He was interrupted by the young boy with the golden nimbus.  
  
"Shadow realm? That would mean that the powers could get even closer about the items and return!" His voice was high and boyish, "We would be sentencing ourselves to the worst fate any could possibly imagine!"  
  
"No, young one. We will not cast ourselves out to the forbidden plane. Instead, we will journey to the spirit sphere. It overlaps the material, or mortal plane. However, the shadow magic, when it escapes us, will never be able to reach the material plane. To interact with the mortal plane, the magic requires a mortal host. However when it escapes, it will not capture us, for it is chaos. It will destroy us and with us, it will destroy its only exit of the plane." acknowledged the summoner.  
  
"What if some of us refuse to go?" said the white-haired young man defiantly.  
  
"All of us must come, for the greater good of the world. If one refuses, we shall have to use whatever means necessary to 'persuade' him otherwise." retorted the summoner, "You will be coming with us, tomb robber, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I see you are the new holder of the eye, Bakura." the woman surrounded by a green ambiance began, "One begins to wonder what you did to the previous holder."  
  
"That is none of your business Ishizu. Do not nudge into my affairs." Bakura replied.  
  
"When it concerns a millennium item, we are all involved." Ishizu said as she touched her necklace.  
  
"One thing that will most likely change your mind, Bakura, is the fact that we will all have our shadow powers magnified a thousand-fold while in the spirit realm. You would gain more power then you could possibly imagine."  
  
"What good is this if there are none other then us in this realm? We will all be equal, and I know you'll block me at every turn, Shadi."  
  
"Bakura, this is not for your amusement, this is for the survival of the human race. However, should you desire, we can still return to the mortal plane, because the realm we will be going to will be overlapping. As a residual effect of the spirit realm, when you leave, you will have twenty- four hours to get back, otherwise your shadow powers will diminuate to what they currently are, you will be stuck in the mortal realm and the last residual effects of the spirit sphere will be gone and the shadow will be free to get through to you again, until an item in the spirit realm, decide to leave and come after you. Are we all in agreement that this is necessary?"  
  
All nodded except for the figure clothed in the purple nimbus.  
  
"Why should we care about what MIGHT happen. I will not bar myself from this realm or any other. I will move freely as I choose. I will not give up that right without a fight."  
  
"Then a fight you shall have Marik Ishtar, whether you like it or not, we will bring you us to the spirit realm." answered Shadi.  
  
"You say, after the lingering effects of the spirit realm vanish," began the older figure awash in golden nimbus, "That we will be unable to open a gate to the spirit realm. How do we open a gate in the first place then?"  
  
"We must, for the first time in five thousand years, combine the seven together again, and open the gate. Now, are we all in agreement? Bear in mind, that you will still be going whether or not you wish to go."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I will give you all three days to put your affairs in order, to depart this world. Good Luck to you all. I will summon you in three days."  
  
The light faded and Shadi was standing alone. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, the gathering had been a strain on his will. He turned to the door of the ancient place, and stepped out into the desert.  
  
Yami/Yugi's Affairs  
  
Golden light flared in a small room. In a moment, the young man and 'boy' with multi colored hair stood in the center of the room.  
  
//Well, I suppose we could've done worse.//  
  
/What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I'm all in favor of saving the world and everything, but what about my grandpa? I'm one of the only things he has to live for! I can't just leave him!/  
  
//I suppose, but we must do, what Shadi says, for the good of the world.//  
  
/I suppose you're right. Shadi said something about excursions into the 'mortal plane'. Does that mean I can visit from time to time?/  
  
//I don't know, you'll have to ask him in three days.//  
  
The young man shimmered and disappeared. The 'boy' sighed. Three days? Three days only? In three days he would be leaving his home, his family, his friends and all he held dear save his yami. He started to cry lightly, realizing how sad the situation really was. He decided there was not much he could do about it. The 'boy' got up off his bed, and opened his door. He went down the stairs to talk to his grandfather who was currently fumbling with the cash register of the game shop they owned and lived overtop of.  
  
"Grandpa, something very bad has happened."  
  
"Yes Yugi?" his grandfather said, listening intently to Yugi's words.  
  
"You know the puzzle you gave me?" Yugi said while holding up the pyramid around his neck.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, there are some things, about this puzzle, that, umm... well, see for yourself."  
  
/Yami, can you please get out here, I need to explain the situation to my grandpa./  
  
//Sure thing, hikari.//  
  
The air in front of the old man's face wavered, then shimmered and there stood Yami in front of his hikari's grandfather.  
  
"What the! Yugi! Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Yami. I live inside the millennium puzzle." said Yami.  
  
"Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"Yes grandpa, the puzzle. You may have heard a myth about it one time or another."  
  
"I heard the myth when I was out working on a dig in Egypt. If that's true, then.... this Puzzle must have amazing powers."  
  
"I'm sure most of the legends are overrated. Coming back the real reason why we are telling you this. Yugi and me must leave this place. Permanently."  
  
"You're taking my fifteen year old grandson away from me?" the old man said in disbelief.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's for the greater good." replied Yugi softly.  
  
"But why? Why Yugi?"  
  
Then Yugi told him about the meeting, why he had to go, and just what exactly had been happening over the past few months. It took some convincing but, in the end Yugi's grandfather agreed to let go. Then the next day at school. He told his friends along with help from Ryou. They didn't seem to accept it at first, but his friends, Tea Garner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler understood that the whole thing was necessary after a few moments of persuasion. Joey took slightly more time, but in the end, he gave in as well. The next day, Yugi and Bakura said their good-byes and then Yugi waited for the summoning.  
  
Ryou/Bakura's Affairs  
  
//Affairs? What affairs? You don't have any affairs Ryou.// Bakura spoke in the silence of Ryou's mind. His yami enjoyed taunting and abusing him, and the white haired British boy couldn't think for the life of him why.  
  
/I've just got a few things to settle, before I move on./  
  
//Well don't keep me up well you're doing it. I need to get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping for the past four days because of the racket you've been making about that wench!//  
  
With that said and done, Bakura went to 'sleep'. Ryou sighed. He hated when his yami called his crush a 'wench' and he knew it. Maybe Bakura was right. There wasn't really much to do, his parents provided him with lodging but that was about it. He hardly ever saw them, he had to fix all his own meals. He doubted they would even notice if he left. He stood in the center of a moderately small, dingy room with little furniture. He looked out the window into the bright afternoon sky. The millennium ring around his neck glinted in the light. Once again Ryou sighed, with only a glance of the life he would leave behind. As he went to school, he met up with Yugi, who also had a millennium item.  
  
//Ah, there's the little Pharaoh's boy.// The voice in Ryou's mind said rather smugly.  
  
/Can't you just keep out of my mind for one day please?/ Ryou asked timidly.  
  
//I'll go wherever and do whatever I please, hikairi. Maybe you need a little reminder on my authority over you.// He sneered telepathically.  
  
/Umm... No thank you. I understand. Sorry, master./ Ryou thought quickly  
  
//I don't think you do Ryou. Yes, I think a refresher course is in store for you.//  
  
/No, please!/  
  
//I think so. Right after you have your chat with your friends, I've got some words to mince with you.//  
  
Ryou whimpered as he went over to join Yugi. He explained things to his friends and then went home. As soon as he walked in the door, Bakura took over.  
  
//Alright then! Let's get to work!// Bakura almost screamed in delight.  
  
He guided the body upstairs to Ryou's room and lay down on the small bed. Then he pulled himself and Ryou into their private soul room.  
  
"But please, yami! Bakura! Don't! I know, I know! Just please don't hurt me again!" Ryou screamed in the confines of his mind.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, you've already worn out that excuse."  
  
"I can't control my own thoughts completely! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Then maybe this will 'persuade' you to try harder!"  
  
Immediately, Bakura, using his will, threw Ryou against a wall and sprawled him out, as if he was pinned to the wall by unseen bindings.. This was their soul room after all. He could do whatever he wanted. He conjured a knife and threw it directly at Ryou's leg. Ryou was surprised and he didn't have time to react. He wasn't physically hurt, Bakura knew that he couldn't injure a soul like this, but the pain still got through. Ryou flinched and cried out. Bakura laughed. He made another knife and threw it at Ryou's arm. Ryou, exerting some of his will, stopped the knife in mid flight.  
  
"You dare defy me? I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Bakura roared.  
  
It all went downhill from there. Instead of resorting to material items to torture Ryou, Bakura exerted the entire force of his own will on Ryou. He was no match for Bakura's superior mental strength. Ryou soon fell after exhausting all of his mental energy and collapsed on the floor, barely conscious. Before blacking out, he caught a glimpse of Bakura grinning evilly over him. Then, everything went black. Ryou woke up being engulfed in a strange light. The light of the summoning.  
  
Shadi's Affairs  
  
The Egyptian emerged from the ruined temple. He looked about in silence. He could see no one. He lifted up his key and held it above his head. The key seemed to trap light from the sun, it had begun to glow with a steady golden radiance. The radiance shot out of the key in the form of a beam and hit the scales that lay attached to his back. There was a flash of light and Shadi disappeared. He took the key down from atop his head. He surveyed his new surroundings. He was in a dusty chamber obviously made quite some time ago. In the center of it stood a statue with imprints cast into it. All the things that had been in the imprints were gone. He knew it was time. He walked towards the back of the room. There was a dusty, iron door set into the wall. He touched his golden key to the door and opened it. Inside were books, scrolls and other odd trinkets. Shadi gathered up a silver ring, a scroll and surprisingly, a picture. It looked out of place in the dark setting of the room. Then he looked at a bookshelf with a look of bemusement.  
  
"What? I don't remember this."  
  
He pulled a very thin book from the shelf. The book was in hieroglyphs. It was entitled: Prophecies of the Millennia with illustrations of all 7 millennium items united in a glowing rainbow hue.  
  
"Now this is strange. A book concerning the millennium items? Which I just happen to find on my shelf? Just when I need council the most? This sounds like something out of a child's fairy tale!"  
  
Still, he was strangely drawn to the book. He opened it to the first page. The millennium symbol stared back at him. He flipped to the next page of the thin book. Something was here.  
  
"Let he who controls all three, bring together the seven and unite them against what lies in the shadows. For if it happens not, the premonition of the ruby globe will come to pass as the shadow games are revived."  
  
That was the only line on the entire page. Shadi stopped puzzled by this. The three? Who were they? He understood the seven and the shadows, but not the three. It was more of a statement then anything else. Intrigued he flipped to the next page. Again, there was only once sentence there.  
  
"He who has the puzzle, shall defeat the all-knowing eye and wrench the fate of the three from him bringing the world one step away from the unspeakable climax." There it was, the three. Again. What was it? He knew that this event had already taken place, the chosen one had already taken up the puzzle and beaten the eye.  
  
He decided that this was enough and that he should take this with him. He carefully placed it inside the white robe he wore. Then he paused. The three? Three gods? Of course! The three Egyptian god cards! Which carried the god's souls! He pondered over the matter some more, and before he knew it day had passed. Shadi slept in the rough bed in the room and awoke in the morning. He studied the grim book and unraveled most of the prophecies. However only select few had not already come to pass. Has foolish could he have been to overlook such a book! It would have been invaluable! The second day passed. On the third day, Shadi went up to the busy streets of Cairo and prepared himself for the summoning.  
  
Marik's Affairs  
  
Marik opened his eyes and looked around. The nice, neat and richly furnished room looked back at him. He looked around with a grin at the room. He went over and flopped onto the couch. He picked up the remote and started watching TV. The news was on. The news caster was yacking away about some new storm front coming up on Domino. Sigh. Marik turned it off and walked over to his family picture. There he was. Just two years ago. Before the pain. Before the rod came to him. Ishizu's face in the photo looked grave, for she had already obtained the millennium necklace, she had seen what had lain ahead. Taking the golden rod, he walked down to the enormous kitchen. He got a servant to make him some French Toast. Then, he decided to hand over all his property to....well, he couldn't decide. Actually, he might just as well leave it at that, there was no one he wanted it to go to. Then he remembered that during certain periods of time, he could visit the mortal realm. This brightened his disposition (well, as bright as marik's gets anyway). He looked outside to see a beautiful day with birds singing. Walking outside, he got on his motorcycle and sped off. Where he was going, he did not know, or care. In 3 days he would be departing this realm.  
  
Ishizu's Affairs  
  
Ishizu appeared a flash of green light. As she walked about her mansion, she paused. What exactly was she going to do with all of her possessions? She took a few sentimental possessions and books and laid them one by one onto of her king sized bed. She looked at the meager stack. This was all she needed. Then she decided what she was going to do. She told the head butler, that she would be leaving. Permanently. The butler looked disturbed and curious. As well as sad. She had been a kind and gentle woman, who gave good pay for little work or hassle. She told him it was one of 'those' things. He vaguely understood and told her not to worry. She began to draw out a new will. She changed her current one to say to donate everything to various charities.  
  
"Yes, that looks good." she said to herself.  
  
The entire complex, covering a modest 50 acres near the outskirts of the small city of domino, was worth in total well over one hundred million dollars. The mansion was an antique itself, beautifully restored. Everything in it had huge value. She amused herself for the rest of time by talking to her many friends and after a few pleasant conversations, telling them that she would be leaving. The three days flew by and a bit too early for Ishizu's taste, she was engulfed in a glowing light.  
  
Shadi lifted his arms as he stood within the circle and gathered his will. He forced it into his key, threw it into his scale, then projected it back out at the ancient temple, buried beneath the sands. Again, bright light flared in a rainbow hue and there stood six figures, some looking eager, some apprehensive and some excited.  
  
"Welcome, all." Shadi answered in a voice, trying to mask his nervousness.  
  
"What do we do now, Shadi?" Ryou asked in a timid, and apprehensive voice.  
  
Then Bakura glared at him. Ryou just looked like he'd been slapped in the face, for he shut up immediately, shrinking back somewhat.  
  
//WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RYOU?! YOU ARE HERE TO BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD! YOU KNOW THAT WHEN I HAVE THESE SORT OF DEALINGS, YOU ARE NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN THEM! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR!?!?//  
  
/Yes..../ Ryou said telepathically, sounding quite afraid.  
  
//YES, WHAT??//  
  
/Master,/ Ryou said in a very small voice.  
  
//That's better, little hikari!// He sneered emphasizing the last two words.  
  
He gave Ryou a mental slap to shut him up.  
  
//That'll teach you.// He mumbled in his mind.  
  
"We must work together, and use all our millennium items to rip open a gateway. Once the gateway is open, step through it. I will tell you how to start the process," He began, "Everyone must concentrate on your item or items, and visualize a tear opening up and spilling out white light in the center of this room. Now, when I signal everyone, everyone must chant this incantation at the exact same time."  
  
Shadi said the incantation in a loud and clear voice.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good Luck to you all, now let's begin."  
  
Everyone did as they were told. At first, it appeared that nothing was happening, then the air in the center of the arena appeared to waver. Suddenly a tiny slit pouring out white light opened in the center of the temple.  
  
"NOW!" Shadi bellowed.  
  
They all repeated the incantation.  
  
The rip opened wide and poured light into the room. Everyone made towards it and stepped through it. Then, the darkness came.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. He was sitting in a meadow. There was a dreamy feeling about it. Yami was lying nearby, unconscious. Yugi went over to him.  
  
"Yami? Yami! Come on, wake up!" Yugi screeched.  
  
Nothing. Sighing, Yugi looked around the meadow. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping. Yugi did notice however, that there were none of the customary insects and arachnids he usually saw. No wasps, no spiders, none of the insects considered to be evil by Yugi. Yugi explored this new realm. As he was walking, he almost hit a wall. It was translucent and hard to see. Yugi looked closely and saw that he was facing a small building with a door. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was inside a stone passage.  
  
"W-Where am I?" he wondered aloud.  
  
Nothing except for his echo, answered him. He looked around him and proceeded along the torch-lit passage to another door. He opened it and found himself in a circular chamber with six doors attached to it. He looked at each of the doors. All the doors had one or more images of millennium items on them. Except for one door, which was blank. He looked at the door he had just come from. It was emblazoned with the image of the millennium puzzle. Yugi smiled weakly.  
  
"It figures."  
  
He decided not to go any further. He went back through his door and reached the meadow.  
  
"So, exploring were you, little one?" a voice coming from behind him said.  
  
Yugi jumped, about ten feet in the air. He stared down in astonishment before he floated like a feather down to the ground. He would worry about this later, he wanted to beat the living daylights out of Yami for scaring him like that.  
  
/Little one indeed. Yami, I'm going to get you./  
  
True, Yugi was only about four feet two inches, but he hated when people made fun of his height. He remembered when Tea had said;  
  
"Awww, Yugi, you're not short. You're just a bit vertically challenged."  
  
Boy that had fired him up! Vertically challenged indeed! People didn't need to go out of the way to make excuses or insults about his height, he only wished the would ignore it.  
  
Yugi chased Yami around the meadow until they both fell down exhausted laughing gaily. Yami stood, helped Yugi up and asked him.  
  
"What did you see in there? In that room you came out of?"  
  
"It seemed to be some sort of meeting place. There were doors connecting to everyone else's domains." replied Yugi.  
  
"Domains?"  
  
"What else would they be?"  
  
Yami looked at his little companion fondly. Ra, how much he loved his short, spiky haired, purple eyed Hikari.  
  
"Um... I don't know, please continue."  
  
"At any rate, they were carrying images of the different millennium items, so I assumed that each of them marked the bearer, considering I came out of the door emblazoned with the millennium puzzle."  
  
"And...."  
  
"I didn't go any further, I didn't think it would be right to enter the other's domain's without them. Then I came back and you scared me half to death and then I jumped about 10 feet in the air."  
  
"Yes, how did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was kind of fun, falling like that."  
  
"I'm sure it was. Let's go back to that room. I want to take a look at it."  
  
"Kay." Answered Yugi cheerfully.  
  
When Yami entered the room with Yugi trailing, they found Bakura also in the room with Ryou in a corner.  
  
"So Pharaoh, where have you been?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
While Yami and Bakura were renewing old feuds, Yugi slid over to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, what exactly happened back there at the meeting. You were about to say something else but then you looked like you got slapped in the face!" Yugi said.  
  
Ryou smiled faintly. He didn't say anything he just motioned over to Bakura.  
  
"Oh, well, if you ever need to talk, me and Yami are just through that door."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi."  
  
Bakura stopped talking and slowly turned his head toward Ryou and Yugi. Ryou slid back and whimpered. Yugi could see why. If he saw that expression and look in Bakura's eyes every day, Yugi didn't think he'd have any free will left. Bakura looked at him darkly.  
  
"One moment, Pharaoh," He sneered the last word. "I've got to take care of something."  
  
He walked over to Ryou and picked the young man up by the scruff of his collar then pinned him to the wall. To Yugi and Yami, it looked like nothing was happening, and eventually Bakura just let go. Ryou slid down the wall, unable to stand. But to Ryou, it was a different story.  
  
//Did you just think what I thought you just thought?//  
  
/I'm sorry Yami! Please!/  
  
//You were thinking about ripping off this ring weren't you? You were thinking about ripping it off and then giving it to Yami to destroy! As if he could ever destroy me!//  
  
/No, Bakura, I.../  
  
//When Yugi made his offer, you envisioned leaving me and destroying the ring! Didn't you. Didn't you! I'm waiting for an answer Ryou!//  
  
He fixed his gaze on Ryou and bore down into his will and eradicated it. Ryou was almost sobbing telepathically.  
  
/Yes! Master, please no more!/ said Ryou, sounding like a frightened child.  
  
//Ryou, when you learn to control those thoughts of yours, this won't happen!// Bakura exploded.  
  
Bakura mentally punched Ryou in the gut and then let go. He slid down and almost blacked out. He was barely able to move, but he was pretty much aware of what was going on around him. Yugi into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes in horror. Yami, looked with scorn upon Bakura. Yami didn't tolerate this kind of disrespect for another human being. Bakura continued his verbal fight with Yami, unphased. Yami tried very hard to keep his emotions under control as he fought back.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi sat down beside Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, are you ok?"  
  
Ryou didn't respond, he just nodded vaguely.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Ryou said weakly, "I'm just more then a little tired and battered. Nothing's broken or anything, that was a purely mental assault."  
  
"I don't think you can count on getting much sleep, especially not with him around."  
  
"I don't think I would get much sleep either way. Through my door, it's cold and dark. It's a barren field, covered in darkness. All there is there, are weeds and dry, poisoned grass."  
  
"Really? In ours, it's a great meadow filled with lush verdant fields and fruit trees. It's almost like the Garden of Eden."  
  
"I think each room is different," said Ryou, "I think it's a reflection of the occupant's mind and in mine, it's all him." Ryou motioned toward Bakura.  
  
Yami and Bakura, who were almost screaming at each other, were interrupted by Shadi coming out of his room. Yugi caught a glimpse of what was behind the door. All he saw was the wavering light of the torches. Damn, he had missed it.  
  
"What is going on here?" Shadi demanded.  
  
Yami stopped, suddenly looking like a young boy who had just done something wrong.  
  
Bakura also stopped but he was looking murderous.  
  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GUARDIAN!" Bakura screamed, already worked up by the argument.  
  
Bakura suddenly froze. Shadi walked over to Yami.  
  
"We have things to discuss. Get Marik. I'll stay here and keep watch on Bakura. You two," He said pointing to Ryou and Yugi, "Go get Ishizu. Tell her to come here."  
  
Both Yugi and Ryou nodded wordlessly. They went through the door that led to Ishizu's domain.  
  
They entered what appeared to be a Soul room. It was almost like the one Yugi carried in his mind. However Ryou was looking around in astonishment. Most likely because he had never seen a soul room filled with light, his was filled with darkness and despair. Ishizu was still unconscious. Yugi shook her awake.  
  
"What? Oh, Yugi. Have we made the transition yet?"  
  
Yugi nodded wordlessly as Ryou helped her up.  
  
"We were sent to get you, and to bring you to the meeting place." Ryou began.  
  
"Meeting place? This is my soul room."  
  
"It may be, that door leads to a place where everyone can meet in this new realm." Ryou gestured to the door.  
  
"This is the new realm?" Ishizu asked in bewilderment, "I didn't expect anything so....so....ordinary."  
  
"I don't think any of us did. Now let's go."  
  
Ishizu nodded and walked out with Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Yami walked into Marik's domain and scowled. There was nothing here but shadows and darkness.  
  
"Marik where are you?" Yami called out to the darkness.  
  
"Right here, Pharaoh." Marik's cold voice replied from beside him.  
  
Yami explained the situation and Marik was reluctant to come, but Yami dragged him out anyway. Figuratively of course.  
  
When they all gathered in the stone chamber, Shadi unfroze Bakura and spoke.  
  
"Well, I see you have all found your way here unscathed. As you may have noticed, each of us has our own private domain, because this realm is what we make of it. It reacts to our thought. Since there are 5 of us, the realm has divided into 5 separate chambers, with a door to each."  
  
Ryou looked up, he obviously wanted to say something, but he feared what Bakura would do to him if he interrupted. He looked pleadingly at Yugi. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Where does the unmarked door lead to?" he asked.  
  
"That door leads to the mortal realm. Each of the 5 chambers has a door. Those rooms are very much like soul rooms, where your rules govern. However, these rooms are not mental. They are physical as well. So unlike if you are injured in a soul room and your physical body will be unaffected, here they will, so please be extremely careful. Remember, one can only be hurt if one allows himself to be hurt. In the rooms, you govern. You may choose not to allow visitors or to do so. However, at least five of the millennium items will break the seal on a door and destroy the room inside, leaving the occupant deprived of a room until he forms a new one. I am telling you this, because if you begin to contemplate mischief, I can guarantee you that we will easily break you out of it."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now I suggest everyone get some rest in their rooms. We have much to discuss, and I believe the crossing was stressful for us all. We shall continue in the morning. Of course, there is no such thing as day and night here, so therefore that phrase becomes largely meaningless. I will see you all in about ten hours. I will send for you when it is time."  
  
They each retreated into their soul rooms.  
  
Yugi/Yami's Realm  
  
"So by saying that our rules govern does that mean I can choose how everything works in this place?" Yugi asked Yami.  
  
"Yes," Yami smiled, "With my consent of course. This is a joint room after all!"  
  
For some reason, Yugi laughed.  
  
"Let me try something." said Yugi  
  
"Go ahead Yugi, my will will support yours."  
  
Yugi suddenly began to faintly glow and lift off the ground. He was flying.  
  
"What's with the glow?" asked Yami  
  
"I dunno, I thought it looked cool!" Yugi exclaimed, delighted at the prospect of flying.  
  
Yugi began to zoom around the meadow while Yami laughed at his little, flying hikari.  
  
"Get down here Yugi!" Yami laughed, "I think that's enough for today."  
  
"Awww, come on Yami!" Yugi said, also laughing, "Catch me if you can!" and he zoomed off.  
  
Smiling, Yami also began to lift off the ground. He chased after Yugi, tackled him in a mid air, wrestled him down to the ground and, while laughing, they began to struggle against each other, rolling over and over, contesting for dominance. The struggle lasted about half an hour or so. By that time, Yami had pinned Yugi to the ground and had won. The Pharaoh DID have an advantage after all, he was two feet taller and much stronger then Yugi. Yugi tested out the new realm, conjuring things and changing things about the landscape. He was obviously having fun, so Yami just sat back, watched and gave suggestions about what he should do next. He was slightly worried though. If this WAS like his soul room, he didn't want his light tapping into the dangerous source of power that coursed through the picturesque plains.  
  
Ryou/Bakura's Realm  
  
Bakura stepped into his room and waited for Ryou to follow. He didn't he just stood there and looked pleadingly at his Yami for help. He didn't find any. When Ryou wouldn't follow, Bakura grabbed him by his hair and pulled Ryou into his realm. Ryou whimpered. He didn't like this Realm or the Soul room and now he might have to spend eternity in it. Great. Ryou tried to create a patch of sunlight and grass out of the dull, dreary landscape, but couldn't. His concentration led to nothing. It almost had an effect, the air wavered but then it stopped. It appeared Bakura wasn't letting him make changes.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Bakura asked, obviously annoyed that the landscape he had set up was trying to be destroyed.  
  
"I'm just trying to create a bit of warmth and sunshine in this dreary land, m-master." Ryou replied nervously, Bakura was giving him that look. It had just eroded all the will he had to defend himself.  
  
"Now you didn't think I'd make you live in all this did you?" Bakura asked menacingly.  
  
"Y-y-you wouldn't?" stuttered Ryou amazed.  
  
"No, actually I would," Bakura grinned as Ryou's hope faded and died, "but I won't. In fact, we'll be living in there."  
  
The region Bakura pointed to was suddenly filled with a fairly small house.  
  
"Well come along, we don't have all day."  
  
Bakura and Ryou walked into the house. Bakura closed the door, took off the shoes he was wearing and dragged Ryou by the hair across the richly furnished hall.  
  
"Won't you like to see your new bedroom?"  
  
Ryou gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. Bakura was grinning like a madman. However he was surprised. The room Bakura led him to had a large bed with the softest sheets Ryou had ever seen. He was flabbergasted.  
  
"It's right here! I'll be sleeping there," He pointed at the bed, "and you'll be sleeping there!" Bakura's grin disappeared. The second place he had pointed to was the hard, cold, wooden floor. Ryou moaned.  
  
"Don't complain you worthless mutt. It's more then you deserve." said Bakura as he kicked Ryou in the chest. Ryou slumped down to the ground. He promised himself, he wouldn't cry. However he began to shed silent tears, hoping his yami wouldn't notice. However, he did.  
  
"Aww what's wrong? Did I hurt you, little Ryou?" He punched Ryou again.  
  
Ryou resorted to pleading.  
  
"Please, Bakura! Master, please stop! Please stop!" Ryou cried over and over.  
  
Finally Bakura stopped.  
  
"I hope you realize that even though the setting may have changed, the situation is still the same. You are still the worthless boy you always were and I am still the master." said Bakura as he flopped onto the huge bed. "Now I just thought of something. When I'm asleep you might sneak out of here and into the Pharaoh's room. Of course, I can't let that happen." Ryou looked devastatedated, he had in fact, planned to do just that. "You," Bakura continued, "will be sleeping in there, where I can lock it."  
  
Bakura was pointing to the closet. Ryou moaned and got into his new home.  
  
"Sleep tight, little Ryou." He said as he locked and sealed the door with a spell.  
  
Shadi's Realm  
  
Shadi entered his chamber and looked around. The walls of the room he was in were covered with hieroglyphs and the tables were littered with books and scrolls. Shadi frowned outwardly at the messy display. Did he really have such a cluttered mind? He decided to reset the scene, this time putting the order and serenity that a study should have, at the forefront of his thoughts. The room wavered became instinct, then wavered back in. Everything was neat and tidy, the parchments, which had previously cluttered the room, were now stored away, safe, filed and organized. Shadi smiled. Something he had not done in a long time. He moved to the back of room and opened a door. He stepped into his bedroom. He lay down on the bed thinking about what he should tell the others tomorrow. Should he tell them, or shouldn't he. In his mind he weighed the positives and negatives and decided to lie to them. Then he promptly went to sleep. He would need all the energy he could get.  
  
Ishizu's Realm  
  
Ishizu looked about what looked to be her soul room. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs and the floors were stone. The ceiling above, was darkness. She seated herself at a wooden table in the center of the room and began to read a book. She had always loved to read, ever since she could speak, she had been reading. Silently she stood up from the table, still reading the book, and went into a separate chamber in which stood a bed, much like those at her mansion. She pushed herself into the huge bed and pulled up the covers. Then, lying on her side, she read until the late hours of the 'night'. She always seemed to have energy, whether she went to sleep or not, so she didn't worry about it. Finally after a few hours, she began to tire. She put down the book, snuffed out the globe of light illuminating her bed and lay awake in her bed, thinking about all that had happened to day, all that happened yesterday, and trying to keep her thoughts from what would happen tomorrow.  
  
Marik's Realm  
  
Marik looked up at the darkness swirling around him. He hastily fashioned a sort of palace out of the chaos and entered it. He looked pleased. This was indeed like his soul room! He walked through the entrance door. Immediately he created some servants.  
  
"This is wonderful! These beings do not require my concentration to keep their form!" Marik said to himself as he noticed a difference.  
  
Marik walked around exploring the mansion he had just created, finding everything where it should be.  
  
"Amazing! Such power!" he muttered under his breath as he was examining a priceless vase.  
  
Marik tried creating food.  
  
"Concentrate....and there!"  
  
Suddenly the entire antique table he stood in front of was piled high with food. Marik grinned, even though he had neglected to create platters for the chicken, salad, beans, lentils, noodles and other food that he had willed into existence. He served himself on a plate he had just made and began to eat. With his stomach full, he staggered in the direction of his bedroom. Marik went into the huge bedroom he had created for himself and fell asleep immediately, his stomach was absolutely full, he just couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
Yugi/Yami's Awakening  
  
Yugi, was the first up. He sat up in the bed he had created the night before. He looked beside him and saw the other bed Yami had created, where Yami was snoozing peacefully. To Yugi, the entire scene looked quite funny. Out in the middle of a grassland were two rather large beds with two young men sleeping in them and not another soul in sight. Yugi got up and willed the bed out of existence like Yami had shown him. He looked out at the beautiful landscape in front of him. He decided to go for a swim. He created a large pool of water, with a cliff at the edge, with a dazzling waterfall pouring an endless amount of water into the basin below. Yugi stripped down, created some swimming trunks for himself and dove in. Though no one else was around, Yugi just didn't feel comfortable skinny-dipping. It didn't seem right. After what seemed to be about two hours, Yugi had finished swimming about in the water. He decided to get his lazy other half out of bed.  
  
/YAMI!/ Yugi screeched with his high-pitched voice in the mind link between the two of them.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"God, he's such a heavy sleeper!" Yugi said to himself.  
  
Willing a pitcher into existence, Yugi filled it with water from the cool basin. He walked over to Yami's bed. Picking up the still sleeping Yami with all his might, Yugi began to pour the pitcher down Yami's back.  
  
//WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?// Roared Yami mentally.  
  
/Glad to see you're up!/ Yugi thought cheerfully. He mentally smiled at his yami.  
  
//That's all well and good for you to say.// Yami grumbled as he unmade his clothing and willed more into existence.  
  
/You've been sleeping for quite a bit longer then I have,/ Yugi pointed out, /I feel I have some sort of obligation to wake you./  
  
//How long have you been up anyway?//said Yami, as he was getting into the new clothes.  
  
/About two hours, give or take a few minutes./  
  
//I don't understand how you can get by on that kind of sleep, I still feel tired.//  
  
/It wears off, I took a swim, maybe you should to. It helps get you up./  
  
//Thanks but no thanks, hikari. You know I don't swim. I'm not particularly fond of freezing cold water being poured down my back either.//  
  
Yami glared at Yugi.  
  
/Oh yeah, right./ Yugi grinned.  
  
//I suppose we should just loiter around here for a while until Shadi comes to get us, but how about some bacon and eggs first?//  
  
/Kay./ thought Yugi happily.  
  
Ryou/Bakura's Awakening  
  
Ryou awoke with a start. He looked around. All he could see was darkness. He had the impression of being closed in. Forgetting where he was, he stood up and tried to move around. He hit the wall of the closet with a large thump.  
  
"OW!" yelled Ryou.  
  
Suddenly, remembering where he was, he sat back down again. Briefly he tried to open the door. It was locked. He tried to force it, but to no avail. Bakura had obviously sealed the door with a spell. He tried to break it with his will, but he wasn't strong enough. Ryou just sat down, knowing there was nothing to do but wait until Bakura got up to release him. Release him. He was a prisoner in a closet! It made him so mad, how his yami kept pushing him around like this! The sad thing was, there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Physically and mentally, the spirit was stronger then him. He lay down on the cold floor and pushed his fingers through his long, tangled, silver hair. He thought about yesterday's events. Then he glanced at the ring that hung from around his neck. How he hated that ring. He stared at it. The eye in the center of the ring stared back. This ring. It was the symbol of his imprisonment by his other half.  
  
//Get up, runt.// Bakura thought sleepily through the mind link.  
  
/I am up./  
  
//You're up....what?//  
  
/I'm up, master./  
  
//That's better.//  
  
Bakura got up. He mumbled something and unlocked the door. Ryou flinched away from the light  
  
"Now. Get me some breakfast. I'm not about to start pulling out my will to make my own food on my time. Do it yourself."  
  
Ryou hastily created a gourmet meal on the spot.  
  
"You haven't learned have you Ryou? Do you think I'd make it that easy? I want a prepared breakfast. They always taste better. Now, go and make one!" The meal vanished out of Ryou's hands.  
  
"Yes, master." Ryou sighed.  
  
He was used to cooking for his yami back in the mortal plane, but here.... why couldn't he just create the food for his yami? What difference did it make? Who cares if it tasted better or worse. It probably didn't, Bakura just liked to make work for Ryou and laugh scornfully at his feeble attempts to complete his yami's whims.  
  
"The kitchen's at the end of the hall. I want some blueberry pancakes. Get cracking Ryou! I better smell the cooking, because if you just create it, I'll create something for you and ram it down your throat."  
  
Ryou gulped and walked out of the room. Then Bakura created the blueberry pancakes. He ate his fill. Then he disposed of the meal by unmaking the rest and then set out to make Ryou's life hell. It was one of his few pleasures.  
  
"Ok, now let's see." Ryou said to himself.  
  
He found all the ingredients in the various cupboards, and made up the batter. He then poured blueberries he had found in as he placed a frying pan on the burner, turned it on, and poured some of the batter in to form a perfectly round pancake. Ryou watched it attentively, knowing that if he screwed it up, his Yami would be after his head. He then looked for closely at the pancake. It was smoking on the underside. It had only been in for about half a minute now. Ryou looked at the underside of the pancake and gasped. It was burnt to a crisp.  
  
Bakura smiled in satisfaction. He then proceeded to make his next attack.  
  
Hastily, Ryou flipped the pancake, and burnt the other side as well. He put it onto a plate he just conjured up to dispose of later. He was extremely busy right now. He poured more batter into the pan frantically. He flipped it over about fifteen seconds after it had been put in. The pancake fell apart on the spatula. Frantically, Ryou left it in for another thirty seconds. The underside again, was charred to a crisp. Frantic, Ryou flipped it and tried to cook the other side a nice golden brown. But the underside just wouldn't cook! Frantically, he flipped it onto the garbage plate and tried again. This time, it was burnt to a crisp but liquid in the center! He flipped it onto the plate.  
  
Bakura grinned and said, "Ryou! What's taking so long! Get in here now! If you don't come in with pancakes you'll wish you've never been born!"  
  
Ryou looked frantically at the mess on the plate. He gulped and brought it in to Bakura. He knew that if he came with nothing, he would be in deep trouble. He tried to create some nice, properly cooked pancakes, but nothing happened. It appeared that Bakura had just cut off every single mental power he had in this realm. He silently walked to their room.  
  
"What's this Ryou? Burnt pancakes? And underdone ones? You didn't deliberately do this, did you?" said Bakura as he fixed his piercing gaze on Ryou.  
  
Ryou crumpled and slid down the floor.  
  
"No master! I didn't! Please! Don't hurt me! I beg of you!"  
  
"I don't have my BREAK-FAST RYOU!" Bakura yelled, smiling inwardly. This was going to be fun.  
  
"It's not my fault yami! The heat is out of control on that stove!"  
  
"Are you trying to blame me for your failure? Are you trying to blame my creations for your blunders?"  
  
"Yes! I mean no! No! Please Master! Don't hurt me! I tried my best!"  
  
"And you tried to cover up your tracks by blaming it on me?"  
  
"No! It was an accident!" Ryou pleaded.  
  
Bakura grinned and willed the plate of pancakes out of existence. Then he punched Ryou in the stomach. Ryou fell back, winded, surprised at the tray, which had just vanished from his hands, gasping for air. Bakura advanced on him and then kicked him in the side as he was lying on the floor. Ryou screamed out in pain. He began to cry.  
  
"Crying only makes it worse, Ryou." Bakura said evilly as beat his battered hikari further.  
  
//This is going to fun, little hikari.// Bakura thought to Ryou.  
  
Ishizu's Awakening  
  
Ishizu woke up in a cold sweat. Those dreams, they had felt so real! Then again, hers always did. Ever since she had obtained the necklace. She had seen it all. The past, the present and the future. It was so frightening sometimes. She knew that millennium items could change the course of history, and the future was constantly changing. Most of the visions were not pretty. Most were of a bloodstained orb that had once been the beautiful earth. Billions had died all at the hands of the ancient shadow games, which had been revived by the freeing of the millennium items. All there was, was blood. Generation upon generation fought, amidst the bloodshed not knowing why or to what end, only knowing that they must fight, fight to survive. Eventually the last humans fell sway to the sands of time and withered away to become nothing more then a memory on the barren polluted earth, which had once been so beautiful. Every change that came about always seemed to bring the entire world closer to that horrible fate. Ishizu stood up, created an elegant bath in the corner of her room and filled it with steaming water. She stripped and got into the bath shivering at the thought of the vision. She let her muscles relax. Ishizu realized how tense she always was after seeing the future. She knew that there was hope. She knew that if they united to destroy the shadows they would prevail. As long as they all kept to the spirit realm, the mortal plane would not know the fate which Ishizu had been witnessing almost every single day of her life since her acquisition of the necklace.  
  
Marik's Awakening  
  
Marik awoke in a bad mood. He relived himself and then went down to the lavish dining room. He saw that the food he had created last night still lay on the table. A servant passed by the doorway. Marik called him in and punched him in the face and asked him why the food wasn't cleaned up. The servant made no reply. At least the spirit realm had limits. These beings had almost no intelligence, they only responded to his commands. Disgruntled Marik conjured a ceremonial blade and jammed it into the being's face. The being disappeared as soon as the blade touched him. Somehow that made Marik feel slightly better as he disposed of the meal on the table. He sat down for a time and looked at some of the servants that passed by. They were mindless. Only now had Marik realized that they served no actual function. Whatever he wanted he could have, all he needed to do was to conjure it using a fraction of his will. He disposed of the servants and most of the rooms in the house he had created. He realized, since he didn't use them, why have them? What would be the point? He couldn't impress the others, they had all the advantages he had. All of them were equal. Not extremely happy with his conclusion, Marik split the large table in two using a sledgehammer he had just conjured. He felt better. Much better. Silently, he dwelled upon memories of his sister. How peaceful he had been back in his early years. He remembered, as a tear touched his cheek at the unspeakable loss he had suffered because of his beloved rod. The rod had given everything he had ever wanted. Power beyond imagining, but it all seemed meaningless now. He wanted to throw the rod down the deepest pit he could find and walk away, but couldn't. He couldn't bear to let go of it. Quickly he wiped the tear away. However it was replaced by more. Silently, Marik, the man with the heart of stone, began to break down and cry.  
  
Shadi's Awakening  
  
Shadi opened his eyes. He lay still for a moment, unmoving. His eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. He slowly rose from his bed and then stood. The golden key that hung from his neck bashed against his chest. Slowly, Shadi conjured some food for himself. It was a simple meal, like he was used to having. The Egyptian finished and conjured the dish away. He then went out his door to collect the others. He quickly opened the cold metal door that served as the passage from his room to the meeting place. He stood alone at the table. Silently he went to the door emblazoned with the golden figure of the millennium puzzle.  
  
Yugi looked up from his meal, which Yami had created for him. Silently a dragonfly was buzzing across the surface of the crystal clear water in the basin in which Yugi had created. He quickly finished with his meal and in a dramatic pose, threw the plate like a frisbee across the landscape and made it disappear in mid flight, in a puff of smoke. Yugi walked over to Yami who was just about finished his breakfast. Each of them heard a noise. They both turned, Yami spilling his food on the ground.  
  
"Come, it is time for the council." Shadi said standing in the doorway of the meadow.  
  
He then closed the door to leave Yugi and Yami standing alone. Yami hastily willed the bacon, which had just fallen to the ground, out of existence and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Guess we should go, huh?" Yami said.  
  
"Yeah." replied Yugi.  
  
The both turned, and walked together towards the translucent doorway.  
  
Shadi left the owners of the millennium puzzle to follow him. Then he entered the door marked with the vengeful millennium ring and the piercing millennium eye. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he stiffened. This was not a realm he would like to stay long in. He tore down a wall of the house in the center of the realm, trying to get in and out as fast as humanly possible, his soul was made very uncomfortable by all the evil he felt in this realm. As he did so, he saw a battered Ryou and a grinning Bakura. Ryou was lying in a heap on the floor well Bakura was standing over the poor boy grinning evilly. Shadi looked on in disgust. He wished he could help the boy, but here he could do nothing, not without the help of a few more millennium items. He then spoke.  
  
"Tomb robber. It is time for the council. Your hikari must be present as well. However, he seems unfit to come." Shadi leveled his gaze at Bakura.  
  
Shadi felt pity for Ryou as he looked on at his abuser with displeasure. He decided to heal the boy slightly, so that he would be able to attend the council, without having his yami drag him by his hair through to it. He chanted softly. Shadi felt much weaker, as bruises began to appear on his body. Ryou however, stood up looking weak, but strong enough now to stand.  
  
"Now, I will expect you to come. Now. Do not waste time with this foolishness any longer." Shadi said.  
  
Then Shadi walked away without a word. He then proceeded to Ishizu's soul room. He went into the chamber. He noted that this was quite like his. Curiously he pressed on through the soul room to the door at the top. He pushed the door open.  
  
"Who's there?" Ishizu said calmly.  
  
"It is Shadi." Shadi said looking around for her. Then he saw the bath in the corner, noticing the humidity for the first time. He managed to look embarrassed and closed the door saying, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you at this time, but the others are meeting for the council."  
  
"Thank you Shadi, I will be out in a moment."  
  
Shadi left, not knowing what to say, to see Marik. He pushed open the door and prepared himself for what he might find. However, he was surprised. All there was in the black realm was a rather ordinary looking mansion. Cautiously, he approached and tore down a wall. There, inside the dining room, was Marik, the owner of the millennium rod, crying softly. Shadi looked down in amazement. Marik? Crying?  
  
Marik took no notice of Shadi as he spoke. "Marik, it is time for the council. Come with me now."  
  
Silently Shadi walked over to Marik and shook him. Marik looked up and him and nodded. He got to his feet and managed to get himself under control.  
  
"Of course, S-Shadi." Marik stuttered.  
  
Shadi, surprised at his obedience to his commands, led him out of the room.  
  
As they entered the center chamber together, all were there, save Ishizu. 


End file.
